An example of an outboard motor including a skeg on the propulsion leg and wherein the skeg provides a means for generating a force which counteracts the steering torque on the propulsion leg is illustrated in the Kiekhaefer U.S. Pat. No. 2,847,967, issued Aug. 19, 1958.
Attention is also directed to the Holtermann U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,202, issued June 18, 1974; the Granholm U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,103, issued Mar. 26, 1974; and the Holtermann U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,419, issued Nov. 3, 1970.
Attention is also directed to the Shimanckas U.S. Pat. No. 3,183,880, issued May 18, 1965; and to the Bennett U.S. Pat. No. 3,437,069, issued Apr. 8, 1969.